Oye, ¿no has visto a Ibuki?
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Re-subido por cuestiones personales.


_**DECLEIMER: Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy es propiedad de level 5 junto a sus personajes, a mi solo me pertenece la historia.**_

_**Advertencia: intento de comedia, una que otra mala ortografía que espero sean nulas.**_

. . . . .

"Oye, ¿no has visto a Ibuki?

La nuts go se dirigía después de un tiempo de duras batallas a su hogar la tierra; todos se encontraban emocionados por regresar ya a sus hogares, ver a sus familias, amigos y compañeros, charlar con ellos sobre todas sus experiencias, ¿y por qué no? Jugar un poco de fútbol.

—Los mejores del universo, ¿eh? —alzando su vista a un punto de la galaxia, Tetsukado hablaba muy animado con su amigo Shinsuke.

Ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, dado a que ambos avanzaban y mejoraban de manera sorprendente; aun que el pequeño no había sido elegido, este se coló en la nave, ya que presentía que seria de alguna ayuda, algo que Tetsukado vio como algo muy valiente, además de arriesgado.

—No del todo —arruino el momento con su voz burlona Matatagi, quien se encontraba recargado a lado de la puerta que da a la cocina —¿a caso no recuerdas que tuvimos ayuda? —.

Aquel tono y todo lo negativo que decía, provocaba en Shin un enojo del cual un día Hayato no saldría vivo, o por lo menos ileso.

Ambos no se llevaban del todo bien, aun que fuesen compañeros, los dos siempre entraban en pique por una u otra razón.

—Es verdad —dijo Manabe llegando junto a Minaho —fuimos ayudados, pero, igual fuimos mas lo que hicimos nosotros —respondió.

—¿Nosotros? —cuestiono su compañero aun lado de él quien se giro a verlo.

—Si, nosotros —Manabe se giro a verlo sin entender lo que quería decir —¿o por que lo dices? —llevando sus manos a las cintura.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto Ibuki llegando donde la discusión apenas empezaba, bebiendo un jugo de manzana verde.

—Nada —respondió de manera seca Manabe para retirarse del lugar junto a Minaho a la cocina.

Sin entender, Ibuki alzo una ceja para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir tomando de la bebida, acercándose a Nishizono y Shin —¿que hacen? —.

—Charlabamos sobre si nosotros ganamos solo el torneo o con ayuda —respondió Shinsuke.

—Ya veo —lo pensó unos minutos, sorbiendo por el sorbete el jugo —fuimos nosotros —dijo como si nada.

—¡¿Quién a sido!? —se escuchó desde la cocina la voz de Mizukawa enojada, provocando en los presentes temor.

Jin'Jirou y Kazuto quienes estaban en la cocina, salieron corriendo de estampida de ahí, colocándose ambos tras de Tetsukado.

—¿Qué le han hecho? —pregunto algo temeroso Shinsuke temblando.

—Nosotros nada —respondieron a la par asustados.

Es eso, una terrible aura oscura proveniente de la cocina se iba acercando poco a poco, siendo Mizukawa la que emanara ese aura, en cuanto entro al comedor donde sus compañeros se encontraban, los observo uno por uno hasta dar con el culpable.

—¡Tú! —señalo a Ibuki, quien abrió los ojos como platos —¡maldito despreciable ser! —comenzó a decirle mientras iba avanzando a lo que Munemasa retrocedía —¿¡cómo te atreves a tomarte mi ultimo jugo!? —aclarando a todos el por que de su enojo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento a Ibuki fue correr, cuando Minori casi se le aventó encima.

—¡No huyas cobarde! —alcanzo a detenerse para ir a perseguirlo.

. . . . .

Paz, tranquilidad y un buen pedazo de pastel; Shindou comía lenta y delicadamente aquel manjar de postre que había guardado.

La textura de la masa algo húmeda y suave sabor vainilla, con cobertura y relleno de cremoso de queso crema y un toque de almendras crujientes, lo convertían en una delicia.

A cada bocado era un gusto al paladar, todo esto antes de que alguien tocase de manera estrepitosa a su puerta.

—Ya voy —dijo de no muy buen humor dejando su momento privado para levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta —di... —no alcanzo a hablar cuando Ibuki entro cual "Pedro por su casa".

—¡Por lo que mas quieras, ayudame a esconderme de Minori! —pidió de manera desesperada, extrañando a Shindou.

Takuto alzo una ceja extrañado —¿qué le has hecho? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

. . . . .

Sus pasos y movimientos iban al compás de la musica, sus pasos firmes sobre la linea, nunca saliéndose de esta.

Sakura danzaba un poco cuando su felicidad fue oscurecida por Minori quien entro a la "black room" donde la gimnasta estaba.

—¿¡Dónde esta!? —exigió saber la mánager.

—No...no se de quien me hablas —contesto tímida Nozaki ante la cara molesta de Mizukawa.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Que bien sabes donde se oculta tu novio! —le grito Minori.

—En serio no se de que me hablas —insistió Sakura cuando le cayo el veinte —!no tengo novio! —.

. . . . .

Suspiro por octava vez hacia el cristal de la ventana, la oscuridad de su cuarto solo era iluminada por la poca luz que entraba por debajo de su puerta.

Sus pensamientos eran de una persona en especial, una a la que de manera que no se esperaba conoció, convivió y ayudo, aquella persona que de ser alguien desagradable y caprichosa, se volvió amable y compresiva, esa chica quien de ser una extraña se convirtió en algo mas que una amiga.

«Lalaya...» pensaba Tsurugi en la joven extraterrestre.

Aun que la manera de conocerse no fue muy buena, sus motivos tuvo para ello; ella solo quería buscar el bienestar de su planeta, como cualquier otro rey o reina busca.

El tener que dejarla fue tan difícil, como cuando se despidió de su hermano Yuuichi, mas, mostró fortaleza, seguridad y decisión, no dejaría verse débil en momentos de necesidad.

Su corazón latía agitado ante los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente sobre Lalaya, cuando fueron esfumadas por los desesperados toquidos a su puerta.

Gruño por lo bajo —¿quién es? —pregunto antes de levantarse a abrir.

—¡No dejes que me maten! —chillo Ibuki haciendo que Kyousuke se levantara de un salto y corriera a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —pidió saber Tsurugi al ver la cara de miedo de Ibuki.

. . . . .

Ambos jóvenes cuidaban de las plantas que se habían traído de los diferentes planetas, junto a Manabe quien les había ayudado a investigar sobre estas junto a Minaho.

Konoha regaba la planta que les dieron en Saazanara, mientras que Kusaka le agregaba mas tierra a la planta de Sandorius.

Después del "si" a Kusaka de ser su novia, Konoha y él pasaban mas tiempo juntos, aun que no hablaban mucho, ni mucho menos de noviazgo, pero lo que si sabían es que ambos se gustaban, y como tal, empezarían a conocerse cada vez mas.

La tranquilidad que tenían, junto con su menuda conversación fue corrompida por los gritos y exaltaciones de Minori.

—¿Que te pasa? —pregunto preocupada y asustada Konoha.

—¿Dónde esta Munemasa? —pidió saber Mizukawa, sin saber por que, cuando Konoha le hablaba se tranquilizaba un poco.

—Hace unos momentos que se fue de aquí —respondió Kusaka ganándose una mirada asesina de Minori, quien le provoco un escalofrío.

. . . . .

No hacia mas que hablar, hablar y hablar del único tema del cual si fuera materia, seguro y la aprobaría con diez, "fútbol".

Tenma charlaba con Aoi, o mas bien, solo Tenma hablaba por que cuando Sorano quería hablar o decir algo, Matsukaze la interrumpía o callaba.

En la habitación de este, Sorano se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras Matsukaze dominaba el balón sobre su cabeza.

—Ya quiero regresar para... —dijo Tenma cuando Aoi le termino.

—Para jugar fútbol con todos —repitió con el mismo tono de voz que Tenma —ya me lo dijiste no se cuantas veces —mirándolo con algo de enfado.

Le gustaba Tenma, le atraía, pero en ocasiones le sacaba una vena en la cabeza por pensar mas en el fútbol que en otras cosas, como en ella, la escuela, ella.

Cuando Matsukaze estaba a punto de repetir lo que ya había repetido como mas de veinte veces, unos leves golpes en la puerta mas un cuchiche tras de esta lo interrumpieron.

—Ya voy —contesto al llamado Tenma dejando el balón e ir a abrir.

. . . . .

Después de haber corrido a Ibuki de su cuarto por lo que este le había contado, y por el simple hecho de ser Misukawa quien lo persiguiera, Tsurugi fue con Shindou, dado a que Munemasa dijo que este también lo boto de su habitación.

Si se sentía un poco mal por no haberlo ayudado, pero todos sin excepción sabían que con las cosas de Minori nadie se metería, y si eso pasaba... bueno, pobre de aquel.

Shindou igual compartía culpa como Tsurugi, pero, ya anteriormente el portero lo había metido en problemas, y con la misma persona: Mizukawa.

Takuto no tardo en abrir —¿qué pasa? —pregunto al ver a Tsurugi.

—¿Ibuki esta aquí? —cuestiono a lo que Shindou negó con la cabeza —¿cómo que no? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ibuki... —dijo mirando a otro lado y luego ver a Kyousuke —vino pero luego se fue, ¿por qué? —quería saber.

Sabia Shindou que también Munemasa tenia una buena amistad con Tsurugi, dado a que fue parte de que este aumentará sus habilidades como portero.

—Tiene un problema, y no lo ayude —respondió con algo de culpa que también Shindou compartía.

—¡Chicos! —grito casi en sus orejas Sakura quien llego a toda prisa donde ambos —Ibuki —dijo con la respiración algo agitada, preocupando a ambos lo del mencionado.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntaron a la par preocupados.

. . . . .

Después de haber revisado toda la nuts go de arriba a abajo, todo era tan extraño dado a que Munemasa no aparecía por ningún lado, causando una leve preocupación a Mizukawa y no solo a ella.

Konoha había hablado con ella para tranquilizarla y explicarle que no fue por molestar que le quitasen su ultimo jugo, y que no era la primera ni la ultima a la que le quitaban algo.

La mánager cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos escuchaba lo que la pequeña le decía, suspirando al ultimo y quedando en que no lo dañaría por esta vez.

Los demás veían sorprendidos como Konoha domaba a la fiera de Minori como si de un gato se tratase.

. . . . .

Las horas pasaban, y no había rastro de Ibuki en la nave.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Tenma llegando donde todos estaban reunidos, a excepción de Aoi, quien se había encerrado en su habitación después de que Matsukaze volviese a repetir todo su pergamino de cosas sobre el fútbol.

Algunos se giraron a verlo, mientras otros aun pensaban en donde se había ocultado el portero.

—Ibuki a desaparecido —dijo Shinsuke con preocupación —ya lo hemos buscado y no aparece por ningún lado —.

—Algo muy extraño —Minaho encargaba su barbilla sobre su mano mientras buscaba pistas en su mente sobre este suceso.

—Podría ser que se halla ido en alguna nave oculta dentro de la nuts go —comento Manabe desde el sillón junto a Sakura y Hayato, este ultimo sin ayudar en lo mas mínimo, diciendo que no era de su incumbencia.

—La nuts go no tiene eso —intervino Zanarkuro recargado en la pared —a lo mejor no lo hemos buscado bien —.

«Idiota» pensó Minori con molestia.

. . . . .

—¿¡Quién tomo mi DS!? — / «¿¡Mi pastel quien me lo habrá quitado!?» / —!Mi balón autografiado! — gritaron y pensó Tsurugi, Shindou y Tema al unísono.

. . . . .

Escondido en los mas recóndito de la maquinaria de la nuts go, Ibuki jugaba con su DS un juego de baloncesto mientras comía el suculento pastel que Shindou estaba a punto de comer, pero al llegar el a pedir ayuda, este se la había negado, por lo cual, sin que se diera cuenta, tomo el pastel, al igual que el juego era de Kyousuke.

—Solo tengo que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa —dijo para si mientras comía un bocado del pastel y recaegaba su cabeza sobre el balón de Tenma.

. . . . .

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Comentario o tomataso son recibidos.**_

_**Gracias.**_


End file.
